


Day 3: Fire

by beingzen



Series: SorMikWeek2016 [3]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, I don't know if I should call it PWP, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-08 00:06:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7735150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingzen/pseuds/beingzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own version of this particular episode. Mikleo can't take the heat, but Sorey knows exactly what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SureMiku Week 2016. This is day 3: Fire, passion, anger.
> 
> SPOILERS!
> 
> I had to write my own version of this one, didn't I? To be honest, I thought a lot more people would be writing about this particular part of the game for this prompt. I am happy I didn't just over saturate it even more!

'What is this place?' Sorey asked as he looked around the spacious cave. 'Some sort of warehouse?'

'You got that right.' Rose answered advancing towards the piled up wooden boxes and craters next to the wall. She picked up a bottle full with a blue liquid and placed it on Mikleo's open palms as she explained: 'For the stuff that's quickly becoming all the rage amongst the nobility these days.'

'Elixir?!' Mikleo asked perplexed, looking uncertain at the crystal bottle before uncapping it and taking a hesitant sip. 'It's fake.' He could instantly tell that the substance wasn't what the label said it was by its taste. It washed down his throat with a strange freshness that became hot as an aftertaste, like alcohol. 'But my body feels oddly warm.' He told them and took another, larger sip. The taste was nice.

'That's because it's packed with energy drink garbage.' Rose explained putting her hands on her waist as she watched him drink. By the third and even larger sip she elaborated 'Did I mention this stuff is highly addictive?' That had Mikleo spluttering and coughing. He grabbed the crystal bottle at arms-length, now watching it warily. After capping it he put the bottle back on the box from where it came.

'…it looks like the sales profits are all going to this village.'

'So that's what you mean by tracking the flow of money.' Mikleo clarified and got a nod of Rose's head for an answer.

Mikleo trusted Rose enough to not worry about the increasing heat the potion was causing his body. She'd never let him drink anything that could be truly dangerous. She could prank him, but her mischief didn't quite reach Edna level. He should be fine…right?

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the appearance of a hellion. The entire party took their fighting stances and prepared to fight. Mikleo forgot about the heat of the blue potion momentarily as he brandished his staff and conjured his artes in battle, following Sorey flawlessly like he usually did and keeping the others in sight like he knew everyone was used to do by now. But by the time Sorey's sword descended on the hellion for the final blow, Mikleo felt his body burn up in pulsing heartbeats. His skin felt like it was on fire and he would melt onto the floor any minute. He gripped his own arms as they focused on the man they just purified and the new arrival of the village leader, the Pope.

Mikleo took three deep breaths and stood straight. He took his place by Sorey's side, ignoring his discomfort in order to pay attention. He couldn't just collapse when they had such a problem on their hands. But he must have looked somehow distressed for when Sorey turned to look at the group, his gaze stopped briefly on him and could see the traces of worry cross his green irises.

Honestly, Mikleo was so proud of Sorey. He knew the Shepherd was worrying about him by the small worried glances he threw his way every few minutes, yet he chose to focus on the task at hand, on the grand scheme of things. So the seraph had no right to distract him at the moment with such a trivial thing as a practical joke…but his body was burning up and his breath started to come out in pants. Mikleo hid this by placing his hand in front of his face in pensive worry. He was half listening and giving honest opinions to the discussion, but the heat was becoming unbearable…it was travelling through his body, setting ablaze every nerve, every inch of his skin and…oh.

_Oh…_

Violet eyes widened at the shiver that ran up his spine and he crossed his legs the usual way only to cause himself another tremor that he sincerely hoped he succeeded in hiding…his lower region, more specifically his pelvis, had become the most sensitive and it was doing _very_ weird things to the rest of his already burning body.

Mikleo couldn't, for everything he was worth, keep himself straight any longer than it took Sorey to reassure the villagers that they indeed meant no harm to them or their leader.

The group was just about to follow the old man back into the cave, but before they could step into the cool rock structure, Mikleo finally caved, falling to his knees and curling up in a ball on the ground, panting hard. He heard Sorey call his name and rush towards him with the rest of the party. Sorey took a good look at him, his eyes roamed his body for signs of injury and, through the blazing haze, Mikleo could see the exact moment Sorey realised exactly what was happening to him.

'Was this the elixir?' the brunette asked surprisingly calm and serious and, above all, discreet.

'It…did something to me…Sorey, help…' Mikleo begged in a small voice he didn't even know he could pull off. He heard Sorey call Dezel and whisper something on his ear. Then he felt Sorey's gentle touch on his body, trying to pick him up, but instead of being reassuring the heat of his hands only made him feel a hundred times worse. His entire body shook violently making him release an animalistic moan. Every muscle tensed up and he closed his eyes tight as wave upon wave of pleasurable heat washed his body. Then, he felt his very sensitive nether region become uncomfortably wet.

Sorey's touch caused him to ejaculate.

Mikleo had read about human reproduction when Sorey first touched him, during one of their make out sessions, back in Elysia. Sorey backed away from Mikleo that day with an erection and a caring smile. He understood the theory behind it, but he never gathered up the courage to test any of it out or even discuss with Sorey exactly how could they even make it work with two men before they left their home. So now that he was experiencing his first ever erection and orgasm right in front of everybody he felt absolutely mortified and somewhat guilty.

Sorey seemed to know exactly what to do, though so he didn't object at all when the brunette picked him up bridal style. Mikleo hid his burning face, half embarrassment, half arousal, into Sorey's chest.

Sorey took him into a room at the inn and gently deposited him on top of the sheets on one of the twin beds. Mikleo immediately curled up on himself once again, trembling, while Sorey kneeled in front of him.  The brunette's bare hands caressed his face lightly, burning a trail from his jaw to his neck and back to his lips and Mikleo found that, in the privacy of their room, the burning touches felt rather nice. He wanted to be touched more…the water seraph opened his glazed, dilated eyes to stare right into Sorey's beautiful green irises and realised he wanted to be touched by the young human in front of him. He wanted his boyfriend to become his lover somehow, to touch him _everywhere._

'Mikleo…' Sorey called softly brushing his hair aside and looking at his brightly flushed face. Mikleo managed to turn slightly, just to look at him. Sorey planted a very soft peck on his lips then and the white haired seraph couldn't help the whimper that left him at the contact.

Mikleo watched as Sorey debated with himself , trying to keep his composure as he though of a way to help Mikleo in that kind of situation without making him any more uncomfortable than he already was. He knew the dilemma Sorey was facing. He knew he'd been somewhat unfair towards Sorey, to not allow him the intimacy they had both craved because he though the moment was never right. It took him several books and an aphrodisiac, but he decided it was enough waiting.

'T-touch me…Sorey…please!' Mikleo managed to beg. He saw Sorey swallow hard trying his mightiest to control himself.

'Do you have any idea what you're asking of me, Mikleo?' He asked, his voice sounded almost desperate and pained.

'I read some books about it…' Mikleo confessed as he turned fully towards Sorey, uncurling his body and feeling the wet stickiness inside his underpants. The largeness of his penis strained the stained clothes. 'We're both males so I don't understand, but you do, I am sure...I orgasmed inside my trousers, but I am still…I need you Sorey.'

Sorey pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed heavily, looking all the part of someone who is about to make the hardest choice of their lives.

'Sorey, please…'

His begging seemed to make up Sorey's mind. The Shepherd looked at him with a serious yet lustful expression before he kissed him hard. It was messy, all lips and tongue and perfect sparks that set him ablaze anew and Mikleo couldn't get enough of it. He cupped Sorey's face in one hand and his neck in the other, subconsciously trying to bring him closer. He felt his back arch towards the brunette. The friction of clothes on his body were at the same time uncomfortable and enticing.

He wanted them all off.

Sorey seemed to be able to read Mikleo because his hands worked deftly on the pale blue and golden fabric, unbuckling belts and dragging everything away from the pale sweaty skin before he removed the Shepherd's garb off his shoulders, followed by his blue shirt and then his trousers.

Sorey reattached his lips to Mikleo's immediately after their clothes were discarded and, without breaking contact, he straddled his lover on the bed. Mikleo was the one to moan out loud when he felt a scalding touch on his erection and he looked down.

The water seraph could have come from the sight of both their cocks alone: very large, very red, very wet and very sensitive. He'd never seen his own penis in such a state never mind Sorey's. The gorgeous human was holding himself up on his arms, encasing Mikleo’s head, looking down at the same sight he himself was. Mikleo knew that he would have been embarrassed had he not been so desperate for Sorey do _something_.

'Mikleo…' Sorey whispered. 'I want you so bad it hurts. You see, I am as aroused as you.'

'Then take me, Sorey…' Mikleo begged for the last time earning himself a bruising kiss.

Mikleo unconsciously ground his hips on Sorey's causing delicious friction that tore a loud moan from their lips and broke the kiss.

At the loss of contact on his mouth, Sorey redirected his lips to Mikleo's neck and sucked hard, intent on leaving a very dark mark on the otherwise unblemished porcelain skin. As he did that, he caressed Mikleo's chest with his open palm, teasing his nipple on the way. He didn't linger, though. As much as he would have liked to prolong the moment and the foreplay, Sorey was aware that Mikleo was impossibly aroused thanks to the fake elixir and he wouldn't last through it. So he directed his tender touch downwards, over the pale delicious arch of Mikleo's beautiful body and straight to his most erogenous zone.

Mikleo whimpered when Sorey avoided his erection altogether. His hands clawed at the brunette's back leaving red marks on their wake. His orgasm peeked from his body, but did not come as Sorey inserted a sleek finger into his anus. Mikleo gasped at the intrusion, not entirely sure he disliked it at all, but definitely not used to it. The knowledge that Sorey was using his semen to lubricate his entrance eclipsed his astonishment that such a place was used to have sex between men.

Sorey leaned his head on the mattress, right next to Mikleo's and started whispering reassuring words in husky hues as he inserted another finger into Mikleo's anus. Mikleo's bottom nerve ends were all lit on fire by the hot wet touch of Sorey's fingers. His insides burned lusciously wherever they were touched. The stimulation of Sorey's probing and stretching was slowly building up and Mikleo was soon moaning loudly once again.

Suddenly it became too much and the water seraph couldn't hold it. Mikleo came again, this time with Sorey's name on his lips, loud and clear and lustful. He collapsed on the sheets trembling and twitching, melting and hypersensitive. His anus was reflexively squeezing the fingers inside.

Sorey licked at the ribbons of semen that fell on Mikleo's abdomen, earning himself a whimper from his lover. He looked down at his fingers being squeezed in impossibly tight heat and at the gorgeous large cock that rested on the pale pelvis, still swollen and wanting.

'Fuck…' he swore and closed his eyes to actively calm himself down before he orgasmed at the debauchery that Mikleo became.

Mikleo laced his arms around Sorey's neck again and pulled him down for a searing kiss. He arched his body for contact, sweaty and sensitive to the lightest of touches and ground his hips down on the fingers that were never removed from him with a wanton moan.

'I want you Sorey.' Mikleo confessed.

Sorey kissed Mikleo again, this time gently and fleeting.

Mikleo whimpered at the loss of Sorey's fingers when they were removed, but the brunette didn't take long to grab his own swollen penis and align it with Mikleo's entrance, poking it slightly.

'Mikleo, this might hurt some…'

That was the only warning Sorey was able to give his lover before Mikleo ground down his hips on Sorey's length getting the head inside easily with a loud moan. He gripped the sheets hard then hugged Sorey's shoulders again.

'Fuck, Mikleo, not so fast or I'll cum!' Sorey begged as he held Mikleo's hips still.

Mikleo couldn't wait for Sorey though. He was desperate. He wanted to be fucked and he wanted it immediately. So he pushed Sorey off him and straddled him himself. He didn't take the time to admire his lover's surprised expression. Instead he reached between his legs and grabbed Sorey's large cock, feeling its heat and weight for the first time on his hand. He looked at Sorey through his lashes and the brunette grabbed his hips before he aligned himself and sunk down hard, taking the entire length of Sorey's penis inside. Mikleo's moan was almost a shout. He braced himself on Sorey's knees to lift his hips and then let them fall down again with another moan. His mind was gone to the pleasure as he repeatedly lifted his hips and took Sorey's large girth inside again; his own penis was standing rock hard against his abdomen. Sorey was moaning loudly now too.

A couple of thrusts latter had Mikleo screaming, sitting down on Sorey's pelvis while clear semen seeped out and covered his large erection, running down his testicles and to Sorey's pelvis.

Sorey gasped and gently pushed Mikleo off him. He didn't want to cum just yet and the other was gripping so tightly, twitching hard around him. At Mikleo's confused expression he explained with a kiss that: 'You're still hard…and I won't be able to go again after all this…'

Mikleo was now lucid enough to be able to smile tenderly at Sorey. He always put others before himself and this didn't seem to be different. The white haired seraph wasn't sure what was the effect of the fake elixir and what was his own desire anymore, but he knew that he wanted Sorey to feel good too. So he grabbed the Shepherd's face between his hands and kissed him softly, tenderly.

'I won't go another time either, Sorey.' Mikleo informed him with a tender smile, swollen lips pink under the setting sunlight. 'I want you to make us both cum hard now…Sorey, I want you.'

Sorey smiled and caressed Mikleo's face, kissing his nose and then his lips. He rose to his knees and pulled Mikleo up with him, turning him around and pressing himself against the seraph's back. Mikleo felt Sorey caress his chest and abdomen reverently. He cupped Sorey's face and turned it around to kiss him while his other hand grabbed the brunette's penis behind his back and stroked it languidly, feeling its texture, its hardness and its heat thoroughly. He pulled gently at the large cock and aligned it with his anus, pressing his hips back to facilitate the penetration. The both of them moaned loudly. Mikleo welcomed the feeling of being completely full, the hot rubbing against his insides that was slowly and surely driving him to insanity.

Sorey pulled at Mikleo's hips and instructed him to lean forward on his arms. This new position opened him up to Sorey and the Shepherd didn't hesitate to thrust into him with abandon. Mikleo could now feel the impossible aching heat pooling in his gut as Sorey's cock rubbed his insides raw. He could hear Sorey moaning wantonly as he finally let go of all his composure. He himself felt as if he would burst, burn from the inside out.

The thrusting became erratic, hard and frantic and Mikleo held himself on the headboard of the bed with his back arched impossibly low just so that he could see Sorey. He wanted to see when Sorey's face contorted with the aching blissful pressure of orgasm. The pure lustful debauchery of Sorey's muscular, lean and sweaty body holding onto his hips painfully hard with his face contorted in carnal pleasure. The wet heat of Sorey's semen coating his insides as he came impossibly deep finally brought Mikleo to an incredibly intense final orgasm. He screamed Sorey's name as semen fell from his twitching cock. Sorey whimpered and trembled when Mikleo gripped him hard inside, his own penis oversensitive from the violent orgasm that wracked his own body.

The both of them collapsed on the bed, completely spent and sated, their bodies trembling with oversensitivity, the sheets sticking to their sweaty skin.

When he could finally move, Sorey pulled out of Mikleo in sluggish, slow movements. Not long after Mikleo whimpered at the feeling of the semen leaking out from his bottom, but he couldn't care about that. He turned around, struggling with the sticky bed sheets and faced Sorey, who pulled him close to him, encasing him in warmth. They stayed in silence intercalating long pauses just staring at each other, caressing the skin of cheeks, necks, shoulders and hands; with long, languid make out sessions.

They didn't know exactly when they fell asleep, but when Mikleo opened his eyes to see Sorey just looking at him with an expression of pure love he realised it didn't really matter. It was dark outside, the fresh night air that blew through the open windows caused goosebumps to form on his skin.

'We should shower…'Mikleo suggested.

Sorey hummed in agreement, but it wasn't until much later, when Mikleo sneezed that they got up and showered.

Sorey scratched the back of his neck and smiled bashfully when Mikleo looked at him in horror that his hips and his bottom felt so sore and tender. The brunette offered a small apology that Mikleo refused to accept. The seraph went as far as to confess that he expected Sorey to make him feel like this more often. This admittance had them both combusting into very bright blushes.

They soaked in the bathtub for a very long time, Mikleo resting his back against Sorey's chest, both of them just happy to relax. Their hands caressing the skin of the other wherever they could reach and their lips meeting in tender, loving kisses ever so often.

That night Sorey decided that he would keep renting them both twin bedrooms. The sheets of the bed they'd lay on previously were visibly soiled and in need of incineration. Possibly.

The following day, when he woke up, Mikleo was once again delighted to see Sorey watching him sleep. They kissed a long good morning and then got dressed. Mikleo found out he'd slept the whole morning away and that Sorey had time to take their clothes down to wash and dry and then lay back down next to him.

'Do you want to have lunch with me?' Sorey asked him as Mikleo adjusted his collar. 'Our friends will be happy to see that you recovered.'

Mikleo smiled and nodded affirmatively and allowed Sorey to pull him out of the room by the hand.

When he saw them, Mikleo found that their friends had indeed been worried about him. They all sat down at the table of the inn to eat, not caring about the odd stares they were receiving from the other patrons at the amount of food, seemingly being eaten by Sorey and Rose alone.

'We just saw you collapse in the middle of the ground like that.' Rose explained after swallowing a large bite of pork with three gulps of water. She then looked at him with a blush and a bashful expression, her eyes not meeting his and Mikleo realised that all the occupants of the table were sure to _know_ exactly what had happened.

'Sorry, I didn't realise that concoction would work like _that_ on a seraph…' Both Rose and Mikleo blushed brightly at her words and Mikleo could hardly mutter a reassurance that he wasn't at all angry.

'It worked just fine, didn't it?' Edna chided with her usual evil smirk that warned no one of her sadistic and acid remarks. 'Sorey took _good_ care of you after all. We could all hear it.'

Mikleo's brain imploded with embarrassment and he sputtered one thousand thoughtless words and excuses per second.

He was saved by Dezel this time around when the wind seraph chastised Edna, but managed to just make it worse by saying that the potion was indeed very powerful.

The humiliation Mikleo felt however was very surprisingly less than what he would have expected from such an ordeal, not that he would ever say that out loud. The reassuring hand that caressed his under the table and the lightheaded happiness he felt easily overshadowed any embarrassment.

'Ugh, they're making googly eyes at each other now…'Edna remarked, rolling her eyes to hide her relieved little smile. She was glad for them.

Mikleo only smiled brightly at her in response startling everyone into silence until Sorey started laughing. Then they all followed.

'Young shepherd, good afternoon.' The Po-no the village chief interrupted them and Sorey stood up to greet him. 'Is your seraph friend feeling better?'

Sorey looked at a flustered Mikleo and ignored his protests of "you told him?!" in favour of reassuring the both pf them: 'Yes. Everything is fine now. It just seems like your potion causes seraphim different effects than humans.'

Mikleo calmed down next to him, still blushing profusely and the old man sighed in relief.

'I'm glad. I am sorry. I did not intend to cause discomfort for anyone.'

'Don't sweat it.' Sorey exclaimed.

'He wasn't _that_ uncomfortable.' Edna elaborated and Mikleo had never been so glad humans couldn't hear her.

'Giant's strength!' exclaimed Mikleo, feeling incredibly smug when Edna blushed and glared at him, even if he knew she was just going to get revenge later.

'Before the Lord seraph fell ill yesterday I wanted to show you something very important to you as a Shepherd.' The village chief said, now completely serious. 'Please follow me.'

The group all looked at each other before following him out of the inn and into the cave they'd been investigating the previous day.

"The Shepherd is granted four powers: earth, water, fire and wind. They are the blade that shall cleave the Lord of Calamity. Scattered across this land are the shrines of trials. They too are of earth, water, fire and wind. Tests they are, of power and spirit. The power is brought forth in the spirit and the spirit captures the power. With balance, may malevolence be purified; with imbalance does the body smoulder and burn. Test thyself, Shepherd, and brandish thy might! Rise to the challenge and stake thy will on the outcome!"

And with the riddle of the sacred inscription solved and the party rested and ready, they entered the first of four trials, the trial of fire. One important step on their long journey to bring peace to the world and the irony didn't escape to Mikleo that he should feel scorching heat once again so soon, even if it is of an entirely different kind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is easily the longest lemon I have ever written so far! I am very proud of my sinful self!


End file.
